Galaxy Divided
by ElvishJedi1
Summary: Clara has ended up in a galaxy being destroyed by wars between not only sith and jedi, but also stars, by herself. Not wanting to really get involved in the war she chooses to join a 'neutral' group. However this ends up getting her more involved then could have ever imagined. (Sequel to my avengers story "Reality Check") Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANT! READ: Hello viewers of my story. This is a sequel to my avengers story "Reality Check". If you have not read it already please do so or this story will be very confusing. Therefore, if you read this story without having read "Reality Check" you are not allowed to complain about it being confusing. If you have read it and still find this story confusing feel free to say so in a review I will do my best to make you not confused. I Apologize if you find "Reality Check" to be boring or confusing and for all its inconsistency. However you find it much harder to understand this story without having read "Reality Check". So READ it before continuing!**_

 _ **Now that only those who have read "Reality Check" are here let me continue. As a reminder this is one of the four sequels and follows Clara. Look for the others on my profile. The prophecy below is in my "language of the stars"which is based of Polish. Enjoy!**_

Przyjdzie dzień, kiedy bohaterowie powstanie ponownie.

Kiedy wszystko zaczyna spadać do zła i chaos,

Siedem dziewcząt wzrośnie do przynieść pokój i porządek.

Dwa będzie korzystać z magii, świata, są one.

Jeden będzie lodu, natomiast druga jest ogień. 5

 _Jeden będzie kontrolować wszystkie obiekty._

 _Podczas gdy inny kontroli umysłów._

Wreszcie ich przywódca, będzie gwiazdą przepowiedni.

Nie bójcie się, gdy zapada ciemność,

Dla światło i porządek powróci. 10

The day will come when heroes rise again.

When everything begins to fall into evil and chaos,

Seven girls will rise to bring peace and order.

Two will use the magic of the world, they are in.

One will be ice, while the second is the fire. 5

 _One will control all objects,_

 _While another controls minds._

Finally, their leader will be the star prophecy.

Do not be afraid, when darkness falls,

For light and order returns. 10

Chapter One

Clara

I was half mindedly staring out the window, humming along to a song on my I-pod. I had been stuck in the car for two plus hours on our trip down to Phoenix, for my little brother's football game the next day. Fortunately for me today was also the date of Caroline's birthday party. (Actually we kind of planned it that way, but whatever.)

I wasn't exactly sure what Caroline had planned for when we would be forced out of our universe, actually I'm not sure she has anything planned. If you are confused, good for you, because I am too. All I know is that we have to leave our universe (again) because of some prophesy. By we, I mean myself, Caroline, our little sisters Alicia and Kateri, and three of Caroline's friends from school, Aris, Acer, and Zee, I think. Oh yeah, and we all have some sort of power though, only Caroline, Aris, and myself know about this.

When we _finally_ reached their house I had gone through more songs than I can remember.

As I got out of the car I was met by a very energetic Caroline, so basically the way she normally is unless she is _really_ upset about something. Then she sulks around and avoids all possible communication that she quickly introduced me to Acer, Aris, and Zee.

 _So you're Aris?_ I thought, projecting my thoughts to the blonde haired girl, Caroline had said was Aris. I wasn't very good at this though, so I was surprised when she responded.

 _Yep!_ She replied.

 _Wait, that actually worked?_

 _Does it normally not?_

 _Well, Caroline said that we would all eventually be able to communicate to each other telepathically, but we didn't do it with anyone else, because we didn't want them to know yet. And the first few time we tried we completely failed._

 _My powers are telepathic, so that may be why it was so much easier._

We didn't continue our conversation because everyone decided to go inside and we got distracted by other things. What followed was relatively uneventful, until Caroline decided we need to go to her star. She warned me and Aris about the suction portal she was making first, but I was still surprised by the strength of the wind that pulled us in.

When we landed in her star we almost instantly broke out into a yelling fest. "What is going on?" "What do you mean?" "Where are we?" How should I know?" "Wait you knew about this?" "Yes" "Does anyone actually know what is going on?" and so on. You get the idea.

"Everybody! Quiet!" Caroline yelled at the top of her voice, settling us back down. "If you will all calm down I will explain everything. Just settle down."

She got about as far as saying that we all had powers of some sort and that she was a star and we were star-links when the whole place started to shake and everyone was knocked of their feet.

"Everybody hold hands and don't let go!" Caroline yelled. The whole place continued to shake as I tried to reach Caroline. I could literally feel something pulling us apart and try as I might to fight it I couldn't reach anyone before being pulled into another world.

 _ **So that was my fourth version on that birthday party so sorry for starting to summarize there. Still I hope you liked it. Be sure to leave all comments, questions, or suggestions in the magical box below. Love hearing from my readers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I woke up I found myself in a metal room. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the dim light, a stark difference to the bright lights of the portal. I reasoned that I had been out for a while and had been brought here, wherever here is. I doubted this was where the portal had dropped me, but you never know.

Looking around I found the room to be small, grey, and boring. There were no windows except for a few narrow openings on the doors. All the light came from a bulb on the ceiling that looked like it was about to burn out.

See no reason for me to stay in the room any longer I searched for a way to open the doors. After finding that the doors had no handles, could not be pushed open, and there were no buttons or levers to open the door I realized I must have been captured, which I was really not okay with. Finally I just forced them open, trying to make as little noise as possible. The doors turned out to be magnetically locked together. Thankfully I had managed to open the doors without breaking them, so I was able to just press a button to close them again.

The hallway was the same boring grey color of the cell I was in, but at least it had better lighting. Looking down the hallway I saw several doors identical to the one from my cell with matching button, confirming my suspicions that I had been capture.

This is just fabulous, I thought to myself. I haven't even had time to do anything yet, and I'm already being imprisoned.

I also had no way of knowing where I was. All I knew was that it was a probably a more sy-fy world which limited it down to about ten-bazillion worlds, so not terribly helpful. To make matters worse, where the heck was everybody else?!

I calmed down after a second though as I realized that they would probably been captured too and just put in different cells. Also, besides Caroline none of them would have a way for escaping their cell and Caroline was probably not going to use her powers right now because she had a bad habit of making things explode whenever she did.

Seeing as I was at the end of the hallway I decided to just head down the hallway and check all of the cells. These buttons that just opened and closed the doors without a key were very useful.

The first cell I opened held three mean-looking… I'm not quite sure what you would call them. They looked like alligators only stood upright. Anyway they started getting up when I opened the door, and looked like they'd kill me and them make an escape.

"Nope, not who I'm looking for," I said, quickly pushing the button before they could reach the door.

Twenty cells I was annoyed and was running out of cells to check. I was also getting the feeling that I was stuck by myself. At that moment I heard a door around the corner open. I froze not sure what to do. Looking up I spotted bars hanging from the ceiling that would hopefully hold my weight. I managed to jump up, grab the bars, and hook my feet on top of them before they came around the corner.

Sense I was stuck looking down at them from above I couldn't get a very good look at them. One had black hair and the other had green hair, but they looked human enough. I held my breath as they walked directly below me. Thankfully they were too busy talking to each other about something called a fysher to look up and notice me.

I tried to talk to Caroline telepathically but couldn't reach her for some reason. Then I tried Aris, seeing as she was the only other person who I had talked telepathically to. I somehow managed to get a very weak connection with her.

 _Aris?!_ I mentally yelled. _Aris are you there?!_

 _Caroline is that you?_

 _No it's me. Clara._

 _Clara? Where are you?_

 _In a metal hallway hiding from people who imprisoned me. Where are you?_

 _On a boat, sailing with a bunch of elves. Acer and Zee are here too. We must of gotten separated. Is anyone else with you?_

 _Nope I'm by myself._

 _Okay, well I think we're in different worlds, so I'm not-_

The connection was suddenly cut off and I didn't get to hear the end of her sentence.

 _You're not what? Aris! Are you still there?_

After discovering I would be having no further conversation with Aris for the time being I decided to try to escape. The only problem was I had no idea where I was. If I was lucky I would be on solid ground, but I could also be underground, on water, up thousands of feet in the air, or even in outer space. Still I thought it might be a good idea to explore, even if I couldn't escape, so I could get a better idea of where I was.

Having no real sense of direction in this place I decided to just walk down the hallway and the doorways till I found a window to the outside or a map of some sort. The doors opened automatically when you walked up to them, just like at the store. Only these were solid metal, I'm guessing steel, and only lead to more dull grey hallways. All this grey was getting a bit depressing, did these guys have something against color or what.

I had been walking for about fifteen minutes, occasionally having to duck behind some useful boxes (which were also grey!) or jumping back up to the bars on the ceiling to avoid detection. It turns out that the people who run this place have nothing against _wearing_ color, just putting it on their building. Whatever! I really didn't care I just wanted to get out of here and I felt like I was starting to go in circles. Every hallway was an exact replica of the last one, plus or minus a few boxes and/or doors.

The next door opened, but unfortunately it opened into a hallway with a few of the people who had apparently captured me.

"Shoot!" I said under my breath. This just got a whole lot worse.

The man closest to me pulled out his gun and pointed it at my head. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked grinning, rather evilly I might add.

 ** _Muahahaha! I finally get around to writing a chapter for this story and I leave you on a cliffhanger. I am having a thing for cliffhanger right now, so yeah. I actually came up with the ending for this chapter before I wrote the chapter. If you noticed I changed the summary because the first one was terrible. Anyways review:_**

 ** _Guest: Well, I have finally gotten around to doing that._**

 ** _People please review. Your reviews tell me that someone likes this chapter so I keep writing._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I looked up at the blaster and smiled. This would hopefully be very easy. I made the blaster fly out of his hands and at the same time held the other people against the wall, all within a couple of seconds. The look of surprise on his face was priceless. "Someone you clearly under estimated," I replied. "Now who's your leader?"

As if on cue the doors behind me swished open and in walked five more people including the person who turned out to be the leader. "That would be me." I turned around to see a not very happy man who was glaring at me. He had black hair and gray eyes. The most notable part of his face was a large scar across his left cheek. "I have dealt with Jedi before, and you're out numbered."

"First of all," I said. "I'm not a Jedi… or a Sith. Secondly, being outnumbered is clearly not a problem for me."

"If you are not a Sith or a Jedi than how do you have the Force?"

"I don't, technically speaking. I can just move things with my mind," I may have been acting calm, but on the inside I was jumping up and down. I had just found out I was in the Star Wars universe! Which is one of my all-time favorite, oh what's the word Caroline uses? Fandom? Yes, fandom. Star Wars was one of my all-time favorite fandoms. I didn't have time to me nervous.

"In that case, maybe we could come to an agreement."

"What are suggesting?"

"Well your… unique abilities would certainly be useful."

"So you're basically offering me a job? You don't even know my name."

"Yes, this may not be the way things are usually done, but this kind of work is not usual."

"Well I don't even know what you guys do, but at the same time I don't have anything better to do, so I guess I'll join you."

"Excellent. Who knew picking you up would turn out so profitable?"

I figured since he brought up the topic I might as well ask the question. "By the way, where did you find me?"

"In your crashed ship"

"Right" I said, though what I was thinking was. How did I end up in a crashed ship?

"Of course we had no idea about your abilities."

"You still haven't told me what you guys do," I reminded him.

"Oh, of course, of course, come with me. I'll show you. You wouldn't mind releasing my men first, would you?"

I rolled my eyes; I had completely forgotten I was holding them there. "Sure," I said letting them fall to the ground.

"Hey can I have my blaster back?" the guy who had initially tried to shot me asked. Looking at him again I noticed that he probably was only a couple years older than me.

"No," I replied. "This one's mine now."

…

"So you're basically pirates," I concluded after being shown around the base by Taskle, the leader of the group.

"You could call us that, yes," Taskle replied. "So are you still in?"

I thought about it for a second. On one hand they were basically pirates, on the other I didn't exactly have any better option and from what I had heard, the galaxy was being destroyed by war. "I'm in," I said.

"Good, good. Now you're going to need a new look, something more fierce, and some training, but I think you'll do fine with that. Here I'll show you our selection of weapons."

I followed him into what appeared to be a giant storage room, which was filled with various weapons. There were so many different types of weapons, most of which I had no idea what they did and had never heard of.

I browsed through several weapons having to ask what most of them did and how and when they would be used. I was trying to find something that might work well with my power. Taskle told me that while I should definitely learn how to use a blaster (if I didn't know to already) it was always a good idea to have a surprise or two up your sleeve.

"What about these?" I ask pointing a set of small metal discs that where hanging on a belt. "What do these do?"

"Ah, those well you just throw them and they should come back to you. Except they never worked. You should leave them alone."

"What malfunctions?" I asked confused. "They're disks."

"We never could figure out if the problem was with the disks or the gloves."

"These?" I ask picking a pair of black gloves that were hanging with the disks.

"Yes, they are supposed to be able to pull the disks back once you had thrown them, but they never worked very well. The gloves also protect you from the disks sharp edges and electric currents. That they do splendidly."

"If that's the only problem, than I could just use my powers to pull it back," I said. I was beginning to like the idea of these discs. They seemed almost ideal for someone with my powers, because even if someone else got a hold of them tey wouldn't be able to use them as well. I pulled the gloves on and took a disc out and threw it and then pulled it back to me. "Yep, I want these."

…

After being given a room, I wandered around a bit and found myself in a training room of sorts. There was a few people in it already, including the guy (I still didn't know his name) who I had stolen a blaster from. Speaking of blasters I decided to try using one, since I never had before.

I walked over to one of the target lanes and picked up a blaster(not the one I had stolen). I shot a few times and missed terribly. I really wasn't good with these shooting weapons, but at least I hadn't hit the ceiling, yet.***

"You've never used a blaster before, have you?" some asked from right behind me. I jump, startled, and turned around to find that the guy who I had stolen a blaster from had snuck up behind me while I was trying to shoot the target.

"Now why would you think that?" I asked sarcastically.

"You have been hitting everything but the target."

"I hadn't noticed."

"You are strangely sarcastic."

"Me?" I said in mock offense, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sarcastic? Never."

"Oh would you stop it?"

"Why should I?"

"I'll help you improve your aim if you do." I was pretty sure he wanted to help me anyways, but I decide to be nice. He was offering to help me, after all.

"Alright fine," I agreed.

"I'm Ferith by the way."

"Clara"

 ** _*** Chapter 10 of Reality Check_**

 ** _So will some one please review? Anyone out there? REVIEW!_**

 ** _If you are wondering yes Ferith is an important character, but I won't say anymore so that I don't spoil anything for you guys._**


End file.
